Addictive Habit
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Liam is trying to think alone in the Rainsworth Library. However, Break interrupts to indulge in his new favorite addiction.


**Addictive Habit.**

* * *

"Why must you be so tall, Liam?" Break asked, he placed his hands on Liam's shoulders from behind, a smile on his lips while Liam organized a few books in the Rainsworth Library.

"I do not know, Xerxes. Is there something you wanted?" Liam asked, concentrating on the books that were marked for return. There were a few times he organized books in the library for the Rainsworth, this time, he was simply bored and wanted time to think. However, like always, Break found him hiding behind rows of bookshelves, pushing a utility cart filled with books.

"Yes, actually there is something I want," Break said, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck, his body pushed against Liam's, he closed his eyes and inhaled Liam's scent. All day he wondered where he went off too, at first he suspected Liam went back to his master, Lord Barma. Sharon, however, told him that Liam is spending his day off in the library, so Break went skipping over to see him.

Liam pushed in a heavy dusty book, sighed and reached his hands up to touch Break's. He pulled them off of him and turned around to face the mischievous hatter. "And what would that be?" He wondered.

Break's smile widened, "First, you must do something for me and I'll get to why I came to bother you." He placed his fingertips on his lips, staring up into Liam's eyes and hoping the workaholic understood.

Liam sighed again, rolling his eyes. He knew some how Break would come up with more unusual habits, but this one was the strangest. This habit, besides his candy addiction, has been frequent as if Break needed it and couldn't go on with his life without it. The very thought made Liam's cheeks heat up, he looked back down at Break who was now frowning, his hand that touched his lips dropped to his side.

"You think too much about it, do you realize that Liam?" Break said. He took a step closer into Liam's personal space, reached his hands to his shoulders and leaned upwards, pressing his lips to Liam's. Of course they were both ardent for their addiction and knew never too ignore what they want.

Each time, Liam tried to think of an alternative. Mostly because this was Xerxes Break he was kissing in the library behind stacks of bookshelves. Anyone who came into Break's life were usually used as a pawn then a friend. A friend is something Break treasures the most, but what they were doing in the Rainsworth Library isn't what friends do, and the feelings he corresponded with Break isn't what he should be having, but he did and nothing could change that.

He closed his eyes, reached his arms around Break and pulled him closer against his body as if they were to melt into each other. Never to be apart. It was a bit possessive, but what did that matter. Liam caressed Break's smooth lips and licked at them, he felt Break smiling in the kiss and opened his mouth to let Liam inside. Their tongues tasted one another, sweetness, warmth, familiarity enveloped each other.

Liam swiftly turned around, bringing Break with him and pushing the shorter of the two against the bookshelf. Their mouths were centimeters apart, Break chuckled while Liam panted. Both their cheeks flushed, hearts rapid inside of their chests, and this need intensified.

"Eager aren't we, Liam?" Break teased.

"Shut up," Liam muttered, mushing their mouths together again. Break wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, pulling him closer as they relaxed against each other, then finally after awhile, Break slipped his hands from Liam's neck to his shoulders and lightly pushed him away.

Both panting, eyes glazed and obviously they both wanted more. However, Break had plans in the next twenty minutes and if they truly did what they wanted to do. Break wouldn't be at those plans, he'd be with Liam all day and tomorrow. Of course he didn't see why he couldn't be with Liam and ditch his work, but this was Sharon, and they both knew Sharon would find out about their mutual interest.

"Now, now, Liam. I got my fill today, I hope you did." Break winked, he reached down into his Pandora pocket and pulled out a bag of sweets.

Liam stepped back, licking his lips and hoping the taste of Break would stay with him for the rest of the day until tomorrow. Break would find him like he did today, they'd indulge and then go back to whatever they were doing until the next day.

Break side stepped and sat on the floor. Liam sat where he was standing and Break opened the bag of sweets, he divided the candies and passed Liam's share. They ate their candies in silence, their wants and needs on hold, but the air between them flickered and sparked madness.

"We are bound for the thrill of need, Liam," Break suddenly said, he dropped a cherry candy into his mouth and sucked on it until it dissolved.

Liam glanced up from his pile of candies, he reached for the butterscotch candy and plopped it into his mouth. "Is that your way of an invitation?" Liam asked, a warm smile spread on his lips.

"Maybe. Of course, if it is, we're going to have move somewhere else." Break looked around the area they were in. People would hear, the mess would be hard to clean, and the place seemed too closed in, stuffy and dirty.

Liam picked up his candies, "My room?" He looked to Break who shook his head.

"My rooms a lot more accommodating." Break scooped up his candies and they both stood up.

"What about Lady Sharon?" Liam wondered.

Break shrugged his shoulders. "We'll lock the doors and tell her no one's home." He smirked at Liam's groan and walked past him.

"You haven't thought this through, have you?" Liam asked, following Break.

"I don't have too think it through," He glanced back, "It happens for a reason, Liam. I love indulging in my addictions, I can tell you do too."

Liam didn't bother saying anything, because Break was right. He loved the addictions, it was interesting and sweet. They both enjoyed sweets more than anyone else and they both enjoyed each other. There was no point in not indulging in their newest addiction, their new habit.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_fin._

* * *

_a/n: I love the friendship of The Mad Hatter and The March Hare. The moment I was introduced to Liam, I figured he was just some guy showing up since he was simply a servant. Break is a servant as well, but at that point it didn't matter. But when Break introduced Liam to Oz and Alice, saying he was an important friend and since he never said that too anyone. I knew then that Liam was more than a simple servant. He was the March Hare. I also loved the fact that Liam has a sweet tooth like Break. :D Gosh I love the Alice in Wonderland blend in Pandora Hearts._

_Obviously I ship Liam and Break. :D_

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


End file.
